You are not Lost
by RozannaBelikoVladmire
Summary: Bella crashes on a island. can they find a way off? who is this boy who keeps saving her? and who are the others. So many questions and so little time. What happens to a lost little girl when she thinks no one wants her not even her dad? Is she Truly Lost
1. Chapter 1

Ok i had idea and i am going with it... i cant help it mixing my loves Twilight and Lost. damn i want to mix Sn in too but i will later... sorry guys i cant help it...i changed bella's last name for the sake of the fic. i made Bella Sawyer's daughter for reasons...

--

Bella p o v

I sighed looking at the blond in the seat infornt of me, I couldnt pull myself to call him Dad even thought he was my father. I just lost my mother and i was sent to live with him. The second i got there it was hell, at first he screamed he didnt have a daughter then called me some other name but the second he saw me, it was like he knew who my mother was because he walked over and hugged me tightly. Next thing i knew we were on plane going to some place safe i didnt get it. My mother told me he was a con artist and she never saw him again. I sat down and looked at the picture of me and my mom i had with me and i couldnt stop the tears in my eyes.

I put my headphones and a second later i was lost in my own world. I got up and walked to the bathroom, ok so i did get air sick it wasn't my fault it was only my second time on a plane. The first was a week ago when i went to live with my dad. After i calmed myself down i went to go back to my seat when something didnt seem right. There was to much Turblance and i thought then and there i was dead. Someone grabed me and threw me down on the ground as i heard people screaming and the plane was crashing down to the ground. I closed my eyes, my heart was pounding against my chest and i thought this was it i was going to die.

I woke up on the Sand in this boys arms, the one who threw me. He got up and looked at me and turned away walking over to a older man. I was in Shock i knew that much i got up and looked around. The plane was in three peices. I saw cuts on me and i sighed. I looked for my dad. "Sawyer??" I Called out and then heard a blonde girl screaming for help. I didnt like this i was scared and i paniced alittle more. "SAWYER??" I screamed trying to find him.

A moment later the blond that the boy had run over to walked over to me. "Those look bad, i am a docotor you mind if i look at them?" He said softly.

"Yea sure but i need to find my dad" I said softly the first time i had called him dad

"We will... I am Carlisle Cullen... Doctor Cullen." He said and took my hand looking at the cut on my arm. Where glass hit it as i as thrown down to the ground. He looked at all of the cuts and sighed. "Two of these might need Stitches i havent found my medical stuff yet but i have to close them... so this might hurt." And then i felt him use a neddle and a peice of string on two of my cuts and i screamed in pain. He looked at me and another boy walked over and held me down untill Carlisle was done.

"God damn you that hurt like hell" I said glaring at him.

"I am sorry but it needs to Heal and it wont on its own."

"ISABELLA?" i heard my father scream.

"I am over here" i called out to him and he walked over.

"Back off her both of you." Sawyer said and looked at me. my cuts were cleaned off and the stitches on my arm and leg were now done. "Are you ok?" He said softly

"Yea i am ok, just could have used a better warning next time i need Stitches." I said and glared at Carlisle agian.

"I am sorry... but i did tell you it would hurt. and they needed it." Carlisle said soflty. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Emmett"

"And what you want and thank you?" Sawyer said and rolled his eyes. "Yea sure thank you for helping her..." Sawyer added and then helped me up. "Comeon Sweetheart lets go." He walked away and looked back i fallowed thought my leg seemed to still hurt.

"I will bring you some medicine for that when i find my bag" Carlisle called out.

"Look we dont need your help ok Doc back off" My father said and then looked at me. "Get everything you can find that we could use and bring it over to that spot there." He pointed to a spot and i nodded.

I started to pick up stuff and i found a empty book bag and i put the stuff in there. Pack of Batteries, perfect so i would stll have music, which i would need that as for sure. I picked up some water bottles and some food i found that was still wraped up never been opeend and i put that into the back as well. I saw some empty notebooks and i grabed them and a pack of unopened Pens good i could write i dont know what but it was a plus. I saw something that looked like Music and i picked it up. The melody seemed perfect amazing at that. I put it in the bag and a few books i grabed for my dad. I went over to where he said and he had started to build a tent there. I knew he wanted me to find the stuff so he could do this.

"You ok Beautiful?" He said looking at me.

"Yea i am" I said and emptied the book back and went back out to find more stuff. as he told me too.

I went back to the spot i was before and a voice called out to me a very sweet velet voice almost singing when he spoke. "You shouldnt be putting a strain on that leg... it is bleeding again"


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward p o v**

**I sat on the plane as we went on a family vaction just one to get away the weather was in our favor so we went. I was in my seat when something over took me, a smell i have never smelt before. I fallowed it to see a girl walking on the plane, fallowed by a tall blond who loked to be her father. He had to have been He sat in front of her and she was behind him i guess they didnt get thier tickets at the same time or they didnt want to sit together. I could see the thoughts of her father but this girl i couldnt hear hers it drew me to her more. Why couldnt i.**

_**Damn YOU VANESSA. why did you have to die and leave me with Isabella i dont know anything about kids. I DONT HAVE A DAUGHTER... damnit now i have it saying i do.. god.**_

**I blinked his thoughts, So he never married the woman who had her. Isabella as that her name? I took it that her mother died well she must be in pain over that. She was lost in her own world headphones on i could hear the music playing. Nickleback not a bad choice but i always loved Classical myself. I saw her get up and run to the bathroom. Perhabs this girl didnt like to Fly. I looked at my sister as she had a vision and i saw it, the plane was going to crash. I saw the girl come out just as it happened. **

**i grabed her arm and threw her down holding her tightly as the plane shook and then the back end broke off. Screaming and air presure but i still held on to the girl and then I knew we were falling she had her eyes closed and i broke her fall on the sand, She was on top of me and i could fell her shaking and her heartbeat but she has passed out and i realized she was covered in blood damn i didnt get to save her completely. She woke up just as i got up to walk away. I had her blood on me.. the smell of her blood was enough to drive me insane. I walked over to my father who looked me and then her.**

**"you had to save her didnt you?" Carlisle said and shook his head.**

**"i need to clean her blood off, she is hurt though" I said softly and walked way. I went to the ocean and didnt care if i was going to be soaking wet i washed her blood off and took my shirt off that was soaked. I heard the girl scream and i looked over and shook my head she needed it to be done that cut was bad and if we didnt help she would be bleeding to death. or i would have taken her and killed her myself how i wanted to. I waited far away untill the blood had stoped.**

**I walked into the Jungle to find my siblings who all left because of the smell of blood and then it hit me again and i sighed and walked over to her. "You really shouldnt strange your leg so much... your bleeding again." I said softly.**

**"What i do is my buniess and it is ok really." She said and i saw her look down at it and sigh. "ok so maybe it is bleeding agian"**

**"You should stay off it for a little while." I cautioned her. She looked at me as if i was crazy and i sighed. "I went to med school. wait are you doing anyway?"**

**"Nothing..." She said and sighed she walked back over to her tent and i saw the blond staring at me. Her father. **

_**boy you better back off her. leave my daughter alone. come near her and i will kill you**_

**His thoughts hit me hard and i sighed he wanted to say it but i was far enough away that he didnt. I saw her put a towel she had found on the cut and she sat down on the sand.**

**"You ok Sassabell?" He said looking at her and i blinked Sassabell? what the hell as that for a name or nickname. I sighed and stood back keeping a eye on her holding myself back.**

**I was craving her blood the taste of it i could just picture myself taking all of it and not stoping. I couldnt help myself from that. But no i couldnt risk my family not now i couldnt let this girl be the reason for us to be exposed. I had to get away. I walked into the Jungle but then looked back. Damn i wanted to kill her so bad. damn you. I thought looking at her as she laid down on the sand. Her father was trying to get something for the tent fot them. I saw my brother who was looking at her as well and i put my hand on his shoulder and he nodded. We walked into the woods **


	3. Chapter 3

Beta oh beta, nope didnt ask muh eddy to beta this one so deal for now.

--

It was the next day, i walked over to my father's tent and he and some other guy who was on the plan worked together to make a hospital, I could hear everyone's thoughts and it was starting to give me a head ache

the panic in everyone's voice. i looked around for her face and didnt see her. I walked over to a brunette and i asked her if she had seen her. She looked at me and shook her head. Explaining she walked off this morning and no one saw her since.

I had a small panic, i knew she was hurt, i saw her father fighting and i sighed and walked over to him knowing it was going to cause a fight but i was worried about her. Wait what was going on with me? i wanted to kill her i wanted to taste her blood yet

i was worried about her? that made no sence to me at all.

"Mr. Sawyer sir..." I said looking at him he turned aorund a glared at me.

"What do you want Slick." Sawyer said looking at me.

"I was wondering how Bella was..." I said in a soft tone.

"She is doing better no thanks to you, Doc gave her some more meds and she went for a walk to explore."

"and you just let her go?"

"yea i did she has a knife if she needs it... what is it to you pjsparkles?"

I raised a eyebrow and shook my head, i walked away from him and as i did i heard his thoughts 'boy you better not go near her i swear i'll kill you.' i rolled my eyes and went to find her. I got a sent of her blood and i ran over to where she was. I saw her and sighed she had found a cliff and sat under a tree with her headphones on her head. "you know your going to run out of batteries..." i said softly.

She looked up at me and took her headphones off. "I have another 10 packs in the tent but god help you when i do." She said back i could tell the sarcassuim in her voice, though it was cute, What was going on with me. I looked at her leg and the little bit of blood that seemed to be dry now. She pulled the stitch agian walking and i sighed.

"you should be more carefull." i said and sat down looking at it to make sure she would be ok till i had my dad look at it.

"ok i dont need your help." She said and rolled her eyes at me. Damn her attitude.

"i am sorry, forgive me for caring about you." I said and sighed damn i did care, why i didnt know maybe because i wanted to see her thoughts , wanted to taste her blood i wanted to be around her.

"it is ok sorry just jumpy i guess." She said and looked down.

"What are you thinking about?"

"my mother."

"you miss her dont you?"

"yes very much"

"what was she like."

"can we not talk about this."

"i am sorry we can talk about whatever you want."

"i dont even know you."

"i am Edward...Edward Cullen."

"Isabella..." She said and sighed. "Isabella Larson but i guess its Ford now."

"i see."

"Bella though no one calls me Isabella unless i am in trouble... my dad doesnt know that yet."

"oh... i will call you Bella then."

"Ok Edward."

"How old are you?" i wondered.

"Sixteen you?"

"Seventeen" i said i was hesitant for a moment i was much older but she didnt need to know that. "so it is jsut you and your dad?" i said trying to get infomation trying to read her mind

but the fact i couldnt was driving me insane.

"yea, but Sawyer really doesnt want me around i can tell, he hates my mom for dieing."

"but it wasnt her fault?"

"not really... i dont want to talk about it."

"Talking helps..."

"no right now Edward."

I nodded and tried to think of something to talk to her about she seemed touchy about everything and i sighed. "what are you lisitng too?"

"right now classical but i have alot on the mp3 player."

"good choice..."

"calms me down."

"me too. i said softly and then heard some thoughts i didnt like. So we werent the only people on this island and why did this Ben person have a intrest in names, one name on the list made me upset. What did he want with Bella... I sighed and knew i would tell my family as soon as we got back to the camp right now i was talking to the one human i had a intrest in, i wasn't the only one though.


	4. more soon i promise

Hey guys no i am not done with Lessons i am still working on it i just have been so busy. I am half way done with the next chapter but with my brother's wedding and

i was really sick then my daughter turned three and i got pulled into other things helping friends and rpgs i swear i will add to all of them soon. Your not Lost and Second chances as well just

hang in there and sadly my Beta just started school so i dont know how quickly she can beta so just hang in there there is so much more to tell... I AM SO SORRY I SWEAR I'LL MAKE IT

WORTH IT WHEN I ADD MORE ATLEST 2 CHAPTERS EACH I PROMISE!! HAVE FAITH THE STORIES SHALL GO ON SOON. i have to go another party for kristi in a minute. much love

OH AND I AM GOING TO CHANGE THE NAME IN SECOND CHANCES BECAUSE THE MORE I USE DAMIEN THE MORE IT SCARES ME CUZ MY FRIEND IS SO MUCH LIKE EDWARD... SO I AM GOING TO CHANGE HIS NAME

HEADS UP!! i'll re do the first chapter when i do. any idea for a name post them :P

-saphira-


End file.
